disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Alliance
The Alliance to Restore the Republic is an interstellar faction of the Star Wars franchise. As a direct reaction to the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance warred throughout the Star Wars galaxy for restoring the ideals and format of the Old Republic. The Rebel Alliance was featured in the original trilogy of films as the main protagonists of the films. The origins of the Rebel Alliance are depicted in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels, set between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope. Between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, the Rebel Alliance was reorganized into the New Republic, with Mon Mothma as it's first Chancellor. The Republic signed the Galactic Concordance with the Galactic Empire establishing the Republic as the daminat Galactic Goverment and reducing the Empire to a rump state. History Sometime after the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, members of the Delegation of two thousand, started working in secret to overthrow the Empire; as it had become nothing more than a tyrannical government that have been oppressing the people of the galaxy, with the help of the ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano, the latter helped Bail establish the Rebel Network. In Star Wars Rebels, the Rebel Alliance was initially small in numbers, but they were still enough to cause trouble for the Galactic Empire, the Lothal Rebels had cause trouble and even humiliated Imperial officers, the Empire, even with all the resources were unable to take them down, due to them underestimating the rebels, the Lothal Rebels were not the only rebel cells. They were not supposed to meet the other cells, that way if they were ever captured, they couldn't reveal the other rebels to the Empire; however, this protocol was abandoned after the events of "Fire Across the Galaxy". by the time of the events of A New Hope, the numbers within the Rebellion had increased to the point where they have become a rebel army. Despite their size capabilities, the Empire, particularly Palpatine, often underestimated the strength and determination of the Rebellion. This would eventually lead to the Galactic Empire's downfall. Throughout the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance had Force-users in their group, particularly Jedi and ex-Jedi; like Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, and Luke Skywalker. It was not until Palpatine was as killed by the redeemed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Luke's father), that the Rebels ultimately defeated the Galactic Empire; ending the Galactic Civil War. Notable Rebels *Mon Mothma (leader and co-founder of the Rebel Alliance) *Bail Organa (co-founder of the Rebel Alliance; deceased) *Kanan Jarrus (leader of the Lothal rebels) *Garazeb Orrelios (member of the Lothal rebels) *Hera Syndulla (co-leader of the Lothal rebels, captain and co-leader of Phoenix Squadron) *Sabine Wren (member of the Lothal rebels) *Ezra Bridger (member of the Lothal rebels) *Ahsoka Tano (Jedi Commander and Rebel Informant; missing in action) *Jun Sato (commander and leader of Phoenix Squadron) *Rex (Clone Captain) *C1-10P (astromech droid) *AP-5 (analyst droid) *R2-D2 (astromech droid) *C-3PO (protocol droid) *Leia Organa (soldier) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi Commander) *Han Solo (general; deceased) *Chewbacca (Wookiee Warrior) *Lando Calrissian (general) *Gial Ackbar (admiral) *Wedge Antilles (pilot) *Nien Nunb (pilot) *Jyn Erso (agent) *Bistan (soldier) *Pao (soldier) *Bodhi Rook (soldier) *Cassian Andor (captain) Trivia *It is informally referred to as "the rebellion", which means an act of violent or open resistance, to an established government or ruler. Gallery RebelsLogo.png|The Logo in Star Wars Rebels Ghost_Crew_Concept_Art_II.png|Crew of The Ghost Banner_of_the_Alliance_to_Restore_the_Republic_(SWG).svg.png|Banner of the Rebel Alliance Star Wars - Mickey Mouse Icon - Rebel Alliance Seal - ARTIST PROOF.jpeg DLR - Sci-Fi Academy - Star Wars - Rebel Alliance Recruitment Pin Set (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2006 - Frame Set Medallion.jpeg Star Wars - Rebel Forces.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker and Leia.jpeg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Blaster Toy.jpg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Blaster Toy in box.jpg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Bowcaster Toy.jpg Star Wars Rebel Alliance Bowcaster Toy in box.jpg Category:Star Wars Category:Armies Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Tours Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Rogue One